The Marauders and The New Adventure
by awesomegirl1
Summary: The Maraders era. Set in 7th year. The Marauders have a new adventure when they get taken to Riddle House with their good friend Carly. Trust me, the story is better than this summarary. First fanfic! T for minor swearing. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prolougue

Prolouge

3rd person PoV

**Disclaimer: Me no own!**

The dark lord was sitting at the head of a long table sitting in the middle of a hallway.

"My lord, the marauders at Hogwarts are showing signs of being exeptional young wizards. It would be useful to have them on our side," young Bellatrix Black said.

"Very good, bring them here along with anyone who might also show signs of power," Voldemort said.

"Okay,"

**Authours Note:**

**Short I know. DONT KILL ME! Plz comment/review. On we go!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Carly PoV**

**Disclaimer: No own!**

"Oh shit, come _on_ Carls! We're gonna be late for the prank. James and Sirius are going to kill us if we are late!" my boyfriend, Remus, called from the 3rd floor.

"Coming!" I said back.

I have known Remy for a long time. I've known him since we were 10. After we got on the train, I became a good friend of the Marauders. I never became one because it was kinda a boy's thing. Same with Lily. We are good friends, too.

"There you are! I was begining to worry," Sirius exclaimed with his hand to his heart.

"You, worry? Never, Padfoot," James said coming out from the shadows.

I laughed. But, just then four (A/N one away from my fav number!) deatheaters broke down the door. I ran in front of every one and started to duel. Then, I got fed up so, I dropped my wand and started using muggle martial arts. They just laughed and each grabbed one of us and apperated.

**authors note:**

**OOoooo... cliffhanger!111 LoL**.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

** 3rd person PoV**

**... i refuse to say it.**

They landed in the Riddle House after they apperated. The five Hogwarts students were marched up to elegant double-doors. After they stepped through, Fenir Greyback came up to them and started to stroke Carly's face.

"Ahhh...so beautiful, and soft. After they finish with her, I wonder if I could have her," Fenir said.

Remus knocked Fenir out of reach of Carly with enough anger to burn down a whole town, and enough force to knock Greyback out.

"Now, now, boys no need to get rough. The dark lord wants ME to torture them. Not you," Bellatrix said pulling James, Sirius, Remus, and Carly farther.

"Hey, where's Wormtail? He didn't show up for the prank," Sirius questioned.

"Padfoot, why are you so incredibly random? I do agree with you, though. Where is Wormtail?" James anawered.

"Prongs, Padfoot, he's right in FRONT of you," Remus told the other boys.

"Oh, thanks Moony! Hey, Wormtail, over here," James and Sirius chorused.

"Sorry, but I work for the dark lord now. Although, I hoped you wouldn't get caught..." Peter trailed off.

"YOU FILTHY TRAITOR!" Carly screamed while Remus flinched. "Sorry, Remy."

"Who shall I torture first?" Bellatrix wondered. "Oh I know, LEGIMENS!" Bellatrix pointed her wand at Remus. "Aha!" She now pointed her wand at Carly's face. "CRUCIO!" (A/N She screams a lot...)

Carly screamed and dropped to the floor crying.

"She can cry? Thats not right...she's too tough for that..." Sirius wondered aloud.

James felt so angry at Bellatrix because he felt as if Carly was the sister he never had.

Bellatrix, seeing that this hurt the boys, laughed and lifted the curse and prepared for another one.

"Hmmm...what if dear Carly threw herself in front of a werewolf on the full moon? She would be killed. Have you forgotten? Tonight's the full moon, and with two werewolves, Carly doesn't stand a chance, but if you join my ranks, I might consider stupefying her before I throw her to the wolves' open jaws," Bellatrix threatened.

All this time, Carly lay unconcious on the floor, still as death.

"You wouldn't! Anyway none of us will and never will join you!" Remus spat.

"Oooo... is werewolf sticking up for his girlfriend? Even when you will be the one to kill her in the end? Touching, really," Bellatrix taunted.

Remus went red. Before he could do anything, he jumped at Bellatrix and started punching her. After a few punches to the jaw, Bellatrix started to bleed. The blood only made Remus go into a frenzy, and his two friends had to hold him down to keep him from killing her.

"Stupid werewolf, you coulda killed me!" Bellatrix shreaked. "Take them into the dungeon!"

**Authors Note:**

**Oooo...cliffhanger numero dos! Enjoy teh next chapter! Bellatrix screams a lot... ITS PEANT BUTTER JELLYY TIME! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

** 3rd person PoV**

**...Jk Rowling has the rights...I created Carly...**

"Ah, great. We're stuck in a dungeon with a traitor Peter upstairs, a knocked out Carly, a werewolf thats about to kill her, no offense, Remus, and Nagini, who would kill us at one sign from Voldemort. What could be worse?" Sirius summed up.

Just then Remus started to writhe and scream on the floor.

"Hahahaha!" Bellatrix laughed menacingly. "ACCIO CARLY, THE BOYS, AND THE WEREWOLF! Ok, boys you may watch her die while your safe in your animungus form," Bellatrix tied the boys up against the wall.

As she left, James had an idea, "Look, she forgot to measure the ropes,we can protct Carly. She looks so helpless..."

The boys changed into their animungus forms, James, a stag, and Sirius, a dog, as they protected Carly, but not before Fenir scratched her face.

"Okay... but she has unti the next full moon to becime a full-fledged werewolf. If she makes it," Sirius said.

James rolled his eyes, and the two werewolves and the two boys fought one another for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

**Ahh... another chapter up. So nice, for you. My imagination is tired. REVIEW OR FACE MY WRATH!**


End file.
